by_the_lushes_and_bushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Montenegro
The Republic of Montenegro is a country located in the southwestern part of the Balkans, in Europe. It's official language is Montenegrin, and it is situated to be the most densely cultural country in the world. It's capital is Ertzegova. Toponym The Italians, on it's route to the port town of Nuova Ambrosiana (now known as Bidelanje), went to a visit in the Cranapian coastal part on which is now the country. Over there, they have saw a multitude of black people, on which are known as the Ertsevich, sitting right next to a mountain called Lavsin and planting dark blueberries inside it. The Italians called this part of the port town Montenero, because of that. History Before the current status of the Montenegrin history, there were four cultures, Setinjic, Ertsevich, Bribyot and Kasdem, who started to quest all over the southern parts of the Balkans while escaping from the Kievan Rus'. They had made it's first homes on what is now Vasilica, and it's cultures were much advanced than usual. TBA After a referendum which was hosted by Kavlo Elergin, the people of Montenegro started to decide on which costs the independence was to serve. The Serbian Orthodox Catholic church, from the country of Cranapia, administered that as a crime of the law, insisting on how the Montenegrin people had struggled for their own lives to something that is "unusual and unpleasant to the Cranapian and Serbian eyes". They had paid 38 million dollars for the damage that they caused, and with another referendum, made in the Kostva Hall, in the Malinje suburb of Ertzegova, the Montenegrin people had celebrated their independence. Culture Montenegro is one of the most densely cultural countries in the world, with some of the cities where they lived in considered as cultural monuments during the Novi Sadian era. Montenegro's official religion is the Setinje Orthodox, on which has been practiced somewhere between the 1200's to protect them from the Serbs and the Turks. Economy Montenegro's economy has a GDP per capita of $9,385,375, and it mostly exports films, pencils, tables. Most of the slime in the world is manufactured by some cigarrette workers there in Montenegro. Subdivisions Montenegro is divided into 13 provinces. (Провінсіа) Symbols Montenegro's flag has been confected by the General Administrative Assembly of Art director, Migas Dyukharsky, on which had inspiration by the three culture's own beliefs. It has a red space with a cyan line and a black square which contains a black eagle with a crown and a royal stick. The red part symbolizes the Setinjic people, The cyan part the Bribyot and the black part, the Ertsevich. Montenegro's symbol has been adopted in 1985. Montenegro's anthem is To Protect our Montenegro, written by Argikh Stephlusya and Madronycky Varyost; and composed by Jakobsky Berdelet. Telecommunications Montenegro's national television station is CTV, on which has been established in 1955. Color transmissions commenced in 1963, and it is one of the most well-preserved stations in the history of the world. Montenegro has 200 radio stations in total, and some of them are closed to make more space for just 200. The first radio station, founded in 1911, is Radio Mezy, on which has been establishing an entertainment act through all the Montenegrin people.Category:Europe